Quetzalcoatl
}} Quetzalcoatl, (ケツァルコアトル, Quetzalcóatl) more commonly known as Feathered Serpent, (羽蛇, Hanehebi) are the signature summon of Fūjin Clan. They cannot be found anywhere thus they are ranked as Legendary Beast because of their rarity. Overview Quetzalcoatl took the size of small mountain when they are fully matured and elephant size when they are born. They are call Feather Serpent because they have feather in their body, furthermore, some Quetzalcoatl possess wing and able to fly. Their body shape is similar as mixed of dragon, snake and bird. Additionally, their body are covered with strong armor and scale which are hardly able to pierce through by steel or iron. Despite armless and legless, they are well in melee attack. They can constrict their enemy to death with their extremely hard scale and armor. Besides, they can perform high level Ninjutsu and Genjutsu without hand seals. They are well known of possessing one or more chakra nature with Wind Release as affinity. Venom can be found in these Legendary Beast but according to Kurowa, for a Quetzalcoatl to produce venom from their body is extremely hard which is opposite of their relative, snake. The Quetzalcoatl is labelled as Legendary Beast because of their rarity and holy strength. They do not live at Ninja World but another dimension which is almost impossible to be enter by normal human. They are possible of being summon but rarely going well with their user because of aggressive nature where they even killed the summoner. History Quetzalcoatl is is a Mesoamerican deity whose name comes from the Nahuatl language and has the meaning of "Feathered-Serpent". The worship of a feathered serpent deity is first documented in West of Ninja World. However, they are all slaughtered by the King of that country to prevent his own religion being throw away. The king decided to deracinate the religion to avoid risk from happening in future. Everyone who knew the religion were assassinated by the order of the King. After few decades, the kingdom was destroyed and the land was colonized by other country. No one remembered the Quetzalcoatl anymore until a young genius came to that land to search for myth and legend. He accompanied with Amekaze in that journey and they found the ruin of Quetzalcoatl. Every information and history of the myth is recorded in his book. He even found and break the mystery article which written in the ruin with unknown code. The code contained all jutsu which are related with Quetzalcoatl. The first jutsu of this myth was used by Fūjin Amekaze. He and the scientist was the first person who practiced the jutsu and they succeed of practicing normal jutsu. After a few years of practicing, Amekaze succeeded of using the signature move of the myth, summoning jutsu of Quetzalcoatl. The first ever summon of Quetzalcoatl is recorded in Legendary Myth, Kurowa which was summoned by Amekaze. He was a friend of the scientist but was the only person who capable of summoning this legendary beast which required high stamina, chakra and summoning skill. Even a small mistake may cost the user life. In their era, this summoning jutsu is labelled as Kinjutsu because of the high risk. During the modern era, many people tried to search the history of this legendary beast because of their power but there are no one succeed. Many of them returned to their hometown with empty handed while some never return. Rumored said they might have succeed but was killed by the Feathered Serpent. Know there is no possibility of searching the data, now people are trying to search the Legendary Myth which has the data of the Feathered Serpent written on it. Known Quetzalcoatl *Kurowa (黒羽, Black Feather) *Kimuhane (金羽, Golden Feather) *Aowa (青羽, Blue Feather) Known Summoners *Fūjin Amekaze (風神 雨風) Trivia *Quetzalcoatl is known as Feather Serpent *Quetzalcoatl Article from Legendary Myth is put on bounty with 30,000,000 Ryō Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summoning Category:Summoning Jutsu